


Two versus Two

by dierdele



Series: Games [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, and strip teases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/pseuds/dierdele
Summary: The game was this: Dele and Winks vs Harry and Jan in a 2v2. The losing team has to perform a strip tease in the dressing room.No one said anything about fucking your teammate in the shower with an audience, and yet, here they are.





	Two versus Two

To say it starts as a result of the scorching Shanghai weather would be a lie. The strip tease isn’t anything to do with the weather; it’s entirely down to Dele and Winks losing a bet that they never had any chance of winning in the first place, and Harry is starting to wonder if maybe this is the result they were hoping for all along.

The bet is Harry Winks’ idea.  _ Me and Dele will take on you and Jan on in a 2v2. _

Harry scoffs, not because he thinks he’s better than them - because he isn’t, for the record - but because he and Jan are bigger, stronger, and frankly a lot more experienced. It’s not a fair balance (as the whole team murmur in agreement) but Winks and Dele insist that they don’t care.

It’s Dele who comes up with the idea of the losing side performing a strip tease in the dressing room.

A bunch of the team stay behind after training to watch the highly-anticipated 2v2, sitting by the side of the pitch in a clump and cooling themselves by emptying their water bottles over their heads. Nobody is quite used to the mugginess of the Shanghai weather yet. 

The match goes exactly as Harry expects it to. Dele’s teasing tricks and his nutmegs only get him so far, and Winks can’t hold his own with Jan dancing around him, knocking him off the ball. It’s an easy win for Harry and Jan. 7 goals for Harry, 3 for Dele, 3 for Jan, and 1 for Winks. Harry has a sneaking suspicion that Jan let Winks score in the final ten seconds of the game just so that he wouldn’t be the only one left off the scoresheet.

Most of the spectators amble off inside half way through the game when Harry and Jan are 5-0 up. It’s almost painful to watch, and Harry doesn’t expect for even a second that Dele and Winks will actually follow through with their offer of a strip tease. Apparently nobody else does, either, because by the time the match ends and Dele collapses to the floor with exhaustion, the only people left watching at the side of the pitch are Toby, Christian, and Coco. 

Harry walks across the pitch to where Dele is sprawled out and panting at the halfway line, an arm balanced across his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. He smiles down at him and holds out a hand. With a put-upon sigh, Dele takes it and lets Harry pull him to his feet. 

“Good game,” Harry says. “Wasn’t really fair weighting.” He claps Dele on the back and Dele pouts at him, shooting him the signature Dele glare that Harry is never quite sure whether to take as a joke or not. 

“We lost fair and square, H,” Dele insists. He makes a show of shaking Harry’s hand from his back. “Don’t need your excuses.” 

Harry chuckles at him and has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m trying to make you feel better, Del.” 

“We lost fair and square,” Dele says again. Harry doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he just shrugs and smiles politely. 

“Well, better luck next time-” 

“We have to do a strip tease,” Dele interrupts. His jaw tightens and he looks to his right across the pitch. Harry follows his gaze until he sees Jan and Winks walking back into the dressing room together, Winks laughing up at Jan - probably due to some terrible joke that Winks has found utterly hilarious. 

“You really don’t have to do that,” Harry replies, laughing a little. It doesn’t even need saying, so why is he saying it? Of course Dele and Winks aren’t going to perform a strip tease. That would be ridiculous and inappropriate and-

“Hot,” Dele supplies. 

Harry feels his breath catch in his throat. He momentarily worries that he just spoke out loud, but then Dele shrugs and glances up at the cloudy sky with a look of mild irritation. “It’s so  _ hot _ , anyway. Would be quite funny.”

Jan and Winks disappear from view as they head into the tunnel together, leaving just Harry and Dele on the pitch. Harry tries not to think about the offer, or the way that Dele is looking at him right now - with hungry eyes and his mouth slightly parted. 

_ Why? _

Why would Dele  _ want  _ to perform a strip tease with Winks? And for Harry and Jan, of all people? Harry’s brain can’t make sense of it, so he just ignores it. Tells himself it must just be a joke. Dele’s joking. Of course he’s joking. 

They walk in silence back to the tunnel and pretend they aren’t both thinking about it. They head into the dressing room together, greeted inside by Jan, Winks, Toby, Christian, and Erik all fucking around squirting water at each other - and still they both pretend they’re not thinking about it. 

Dele stands awkwardly at the bench and makes slow work of refilling his water bottle, and then relacing his boots, and then answering messages on his phone. Every few seconds he glances up to see what’s going on in the room, to see what Harry is doing. 

Jan, Christian, Coco, and Toby chase each other into the showers while Harry hangs back, waiting for Dele to grab his towel and wash bag. Winks is standing on the other side of the room, hands heavy by his sides and his laces untied around his boots. There’s a sad, dejected look on his face as he stares off at the entrance to the showers, where, inside, Jan and Toby are laughing loudly about some mistake Toby make in training. 

“He’ll come back,” Dele says quietly. He’s looking right at Winks, but Winks shrugs off the comment, pressing his mouth into a sad smile.

Harry has absolutely no clue what is going on or who Dele is talking about. 

“Are you ready to shower?” He asks them both, clearing his throat.

Dele finishes typing out a message on his phone and hits send. A second later, Winks’ phone vibrates in his hand. Dele looks up at smiles sheepishly at Harry. There’s a blush creeping up his neck and Harry can feel himself getting short of breath.  _ What is happening? _

That’s when the music starts. It comes from Harry Winks’ phone, Solo Dancing by Indiana. Harry remembers he once made a joke about it being a lap dance song. Apparently Dele and Winks remembered that too. 

The music fills the entire room and occupies every available chamber of Harry’s brain. He can’t think of anything but the music, so he’s just standing there in the middle of the dressing room, confusion in his eyes. He tries to process what is happening around him - why Dele is walking anxiously towards him, why Winks is biting back a guilty smile. 

“Sit down,” Dele instructs. He stops short in front of Harry and laces their fingers together before leading him back to the bench. He pushes down on Harry’s shoulder and smiles nervously at him. “Sit down, H.”

Harry does as he’s told. Not because he’s that kind of person, but because he genuinely has no clue what is about to happen and he’s a little intrigued to find out. 

Dele steps back until he’s just out of Harry’s reach, but close enough that Harry knows this is all for him. 

He starts with his shirt, tugging on the hem and lifting it up a few inches in time to the music. Harry’s eyes are automatically drawn to the slither of skin that Dele reveals in short bursts. The tanned, warm skin that is still slick with sweat and brushed with mud and grass. Harry can’t look away from it whenever Dele gifts him a better view.

_ You’ve seen him topless a million times,  _ Harry reminds himself. He wants to laugh at how ridiculous this is. There’s absolutely no reason to be this drawn into a strip tease from a teammate who he’s already seen naked countless times before.  _ It’s all a joke, it’s just a joke.  _ He forces himself to laugh but it comes out strained and awkward. Dele isn’t laughing. Winks isn’t laughing.  _ Why is no one laughing? _

The shirt comes up again, revealing Dele’s toned stomach and the echo of his rib cage beneath. Harry can’t believe he never noticed how nice Dele’s figure was before. The curve of his waist, the soft hills of his hip bones, the prominent abs…

_ What the fuck is happening?  _

Harry blinks and shakes himself out of his daze, reminds himself this is just a big joke. Any minute now, Dele and Winks will collapse in laughter.  _ Right?  _ Harry looks pleadingly to Winks for help, but Winks is half watching Dele and half peering off into the showers, chewing the inside of his mouth. Harry throws a questioning look at him but Winks just smiles and flicks his gaze back to Dele.

Harry’s attention is caught when Dele lifts his shirt over his head in one swift motion. He tosses it to the side of the room but Harry doesn’t bother to look where. It’s not important. What’s important is this, this… scene. Dele rolling his hips in time to the music, topless, dirty, with a thin layer of sweat creating a sheen on his skin.

The music comes to an end and Harry feels the disappointment swell in his stomach. He figures if the song is over, then so is this strip-tease-turned-lap-dance. It’s all a joke, of course, but it would have been even funnier if Dele had seen it all the way through. 

Harry goes to stand up, to congratulate Dele on his little performance, but he’s anchored to the bench when  _ Starboy  _ by The Weeknd starts playing on Winksy’s phone.

The dance is even more achingly beautiful, and now that the shirt is gone, Dele turns his attention to his shorts. His fingers curl inside the waistband and he pulls on it, letting it snap back against his stomach. Harry feels the electricity coursing through his veins like fire. Fire which travels down his body and coils in his lower stomach, where he knows for a fact he’s starting to get hard.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jan’s voice rings through the dressing room. Harry snaps his gaze to him and Dele freezes up, stumbling backwards and putting a respectable distance between him and Harry. Not that  _ any  _ of this could be considered the slightest bit respectable. 

Jan starts walking towards them. He’s still dripping wet from his shower with just a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

“Er- I,” Dele begins, but the words get tangled in his mouth and the best he can offer is an innocent shrug. Harry swallows around the lump in his throat and tries to look like he’s not involved in any of this, but to his horror, he realises Dele is now pointing right at him. 

“We have to give him a strip tease!” Dele declares clumsily, as if this whole thing was forced upon him and he had no say in it whatsoever. Harry stares at him open-mouthed while Jan continues slowly walking towards Dele, contemplating the situation. Christian, Toby, and Coco all sit down on the benches in their towels and watch apprehensively as Jan walks in circles around Dele. He’s standing perfectly still, perfectly topless, like a very guilty deer caught in the headlights. 

“Who’s  _ we _ ?” Jan asks eventually. He places two fingers under Dele’s chin and forces him to lift his head, to meet Jan’s questioning gaze. “Who is ‘we’, Dele?” He asks again, firmer this time. 

“Me and Winksy…” Dele replies timidly. 

Jan stops and hums audibly. Harry honestly doesn’t know if any of this is even real at this point. Dele’s standing there half-naked, Harry’s sitting here half-hard, and Jan is turning this whole thing into a show - with Christian, Coco, and Toby now joining the audience. 

“So why aren’t you up and dancing too, Winksy?” Jan asks, his tone overly polite and inquisitive. Winks ducks his head and crosses his legs at the ankles. He’d retreated to the bench when Jan first walked back in, and now he’s refusing to meet Jan’s eyes. 

When Winks still doesn’t say anything, Jan walks over to him. Everyone watches in silence to see what will happen next. Harry’s pretty sure everyone in the room  _ must  _ be able to hear the erratic thump of his heart right now.

“Winksy?” Jan prompts. He holds out a hand and Winks lifts his head a little. “Are you going to come and give us the strip tease like you promised?” 

Winks takes the outstretched hand and lets Jan pull him to his feet. Harry is half expecting Winks to drop Jan’s hand as soon as he stands up, and from the looks of it, so is Jan. But Winks keeps hold of it, looking up at Jan like some lost puppy waiting to be told where to go and what to do next. Jan looks taken aback for a moment, but then he smiles happily and leads Winks over to where Dele is still standing, waiting. He drops Winks’ hand and sits down on the bench next to Harry in his towel. 

Harry moves his head ever so slightly to look at Jan and finds himself following the water that’s slowly rolling down Jan’s bare chest. 

_ This all has to be a dream... _

“It was Starboy, no?” Jan asks as he pulls out his phone and starts searching for the song Winksy was playing.

Dele and Harry look at each other at the same time. It’s like the realisation washes over them both at the exact same moment - this is going to continue,  _ this is going to go further.  _

And it does. Jan plays the Starboy song again and Dele pulls Winks into his little dance with him for the whole room to watch. Christian, Toby, and Coco are sitting on the other side of the room, but Dele and Winks barely pay them any attention. Instead, they focus on the two people sitting right in front of them - Harry and Jan. 

Dele keeps looking between Winks and Harry, his eyes hooded and dark and whispering  _ you’re watching this, right?  _

Harry looks back at him, slow and heavy.  _ Yes, I’m watching this.  _

Dele’s fingers find the hem of Winksy’s shirt and he begins to perform the same little strip tease that he did on himself, but this time it’s Winksy he’s showing off to the room. Winks is even more grass and mud stained than Dele, so whenever his stomach is revealed, Harry’s eyes are drawn to the grazed areas across his ribs. Bad tackles, tough training, and heavy tumbles to the ground have left traces of a tough game all over him. There’s a slight bruise on his hip bone, a smattering of grass stains across his tanned and freckled stomach, and that soft pink graze on his upper ribs. Harry can’t take his eyes off of it, and neither can Jan. 

Dele looks pleased with himself when he finally coaxes Winks out of his shirt. He throws it at Jan and Jan catches it hastily and bunches it up in his lap. It seems like an odd gesture, and Harry looks at the side of Jan’s face, cocking an eyebrow in confusion, but then he sees Jan’s foot twitch, and he sees the muscle in Jan’s thigh tighten, and he knows that movement. He knows what that means. 

Jan is hard and he’s trying to hide it with Winks’ grass-stained shirt.

“On or off?” Dele asks with a smirk as he loops his finger inside the waistband of Winks’ shorts. It takes Harry a few seconds to register that Dele isn’t talking to him, he’s talking to Jan. He’s asking for Jan’s permission to take off Winks’ shorts and nobody seems to have any problem with that. 

“Off,” Jan replies. The muscles in his thigh tightens again.

Harry turns his attention to Dele’s hands, which are pressing inside of Winks’ waistband, teasing it up and down in time to the music. It’s mesmerising to see Winks’ hip bones exposed and then covered away, to see more and more of his lower stomach each and every time Dele teases at the waistband. Winks’ skin is taut and golden and dotted with tiny freckles like constellations. He’s beautiful, with an almost feminine figure that is making Harry’s throat run dry. 

He looks across at Jan to gauge his reaction. He wants to know if this is all actually a big joke, maybe a silly prank on Harry or something. But Jan doesn’t look like he’s joking. His eyes are trained on Winks, hungry and eager. He’s pushing down against the shirt in his lap. He’s not aware of anything in the room other than Winks’ exposed hip bones and taut stomach. Harry could probably scream in his ear right now and Jan wouldn’t bat an eyelid as long as Winks kept dancing. 

“Off,” Jan says again. 

Dele does as he’s told and slips Winks’ shorts down to his ankles. It happens too fast for Winks to properly react and a pink blush paints his cheeks. He automatically goes to cover himself up, even though he’s still wearing boxers. With a slight nod of the head from Jan, Dele reaches out and pulls Winks’ hands away.

“Step out,” Dele says. Winks stumbles out of the shorts and Dele kicks them to the other side of the room, to Christian. Christian picks them up and cheers boyishly, making everyone in the room laugh and easing some of the sexual tension that has been suffocating Harry since the moment he set foot in the dressing room. 

Winks is reduced to just his black boxers and his knee high Spurs socks. Dele looks like he’s about to peel down the socks too but Jan makes a noise in his throat and Dele pauses, turning to Jan for instruction. 

“Leave them on.” 

“Jan said we have to leave them on,” Dele says sweetly to Winks, as if Winks can’t hear Jan for himself. 

“What about you?” Winks asks with a blush. He keeps trying to cover up his semi-hard erection but Dele won’t let him. “You’ve still got your shorts on,” he points out meekly. 

“Take them off me, then,” Dele says simply. Winks immediately turns to look at Harry.

“Can I?” He asks. Harry breathes a short laugh and waits, because clearly this is a joke, right? Winks isn’t actually asking for Harry’s permission to take off Dele’s shorts… right? 

“Winksy wants to know if he can he take my shorts off, Harry,” Dele says a little louder. He chews on the corner of his bottom lip and stares at Harry with those same dark, hooded eyes that are making Harry’s head swim. 

Jan knocks his elbow into Harry’s to wake him from his daze. “Yes,” Harry croaks out.

“New song first!” Jan shouts suddenly. He takes a few seconds to find what he’s looking for but then the tune rings out clear as day.  _ Candy Shop.  _

It’s much cheesier, much cornier, but Dele and Winks seem to love it. Winks immediately gets to work running his hands up and down Dele’s body while Dele flaunts his ass in time to the music and laughs. 

“You can touch me, Winksy!” Dele declares, because Winks has been mostly ghosting his fingers across Dele’s chest, not really sure where the boundaries are. Apparently there aren’t any, because Dele grabs Winks’ hand impatiently and presses it against his lower stomach. “Touch me!” He demands loudly.

Their dancing is clumsy and silly, but sometimes their bodies clash in a way that makes Harry stomach flip. Jan is next to him, unable to keep his hands still. He’s fidgeting and bouncing his knee and he can’t stop twisting his fingers together. There’s a point in which Dele spins Winks around and grinds on him from behind, and Harry swears he actually hears Jan gasp a little. Winks is in a fit of giggles because Christian is clapping and cheering them on while Toby covers his eyes in horror. The way Dele’s hips grind against Winksy’s ass, the way his hands cling to Winks’ waist, bringing him closer whenever Winks leans too far away. It’s all just a bit too much. Harry needs a shirt of his own to ball in his lap.

That’s when Winksy spins on the spot and finally gets the better of Dele, drawing him forward with an open mouth and wide, hungry eyes. For one crazy moment, Harry thinks they might actually kiss, but in the last second before their mouths meet, Winks grins and drags Dele’s shorts down to his knees. 

“You tease,” Dele whines. There’s a fierce blush creeping up his cheeks because there’s absolutely no way that he can deny he  _ wanted  _ that kiss. 

Still, he steps out of his shorts and pulls his socks off to follow, leaving himself in just his tight grey boxers.  _ Light  _ grey boxers. 

Dele is the last person in the room to realise why this is significant. Everyone falls quiet in the room and even Winksy stops dancing as he stares down at Dele’s boxers. Dele looks around in confusion before he looks down and sees what everyone else is seeing. 

He’s hard, and not just hard, but he’s leaked precome all down the front of his boxers. The light grey cotton leaves nothing to the imagination. 

“I-” Dele begins. He covers himself with his hand but Winks pulls his hands away the way Dele had done to him earlier. “It’s-” 

“We know what it is,” Christian calls out. He winks at Dele to ease some of the tension.

“You need cleaning up,” Jan comments. He stands up and moves forward to assess the situation again and circles around both Dele and Winks, forcing them to close in on each other for safety. Harry almost wants to laugh at the reaction they have to him, like a predator circling his prey. 

“You too, Winksy,” Jan continues. He uses his finger to swipe a blade of grass from Winks’ stomach, and then he turns to Dele, looking him up and down and tutting in disapproval. “You are both too dirty.” 

Dele turns his head towards Harry and goes back to biting on the corner of his bottom lip. It’s almost like he  _ knows  _ what affect this is all having on Harry. 

“Will you come and help clean us up?” Dele asks. He makes sure to say it in a desperate enough tone that if Harry says no, Dele can play it off as nothing more than a teasing joke. But it’s not a joke, and he  _ is  _ desperate. That, he can’t hide. 

Harry is on his feet before he can even register what is happening. He’s still in his own training clothes which are equally grass-stained and sweaty, so Dele stumbles over to him - and no, Harry definitely  _ doesn’t  _ just linger on that wet patch of the boxers. Although he’s still staring down at it longingly when he feels Dele’s hands slip inside his shirt. 

Harry almost shivers at the touch. Dele’s hands are warm and careful. They peel Harry’s shirt away from him, lift it over his head, and then drop it on the floor somewhere unimportant. The only important thing right now is the determined look in Dele’s eyes, and that ever-present wet patch on his boxers, which Harry has noticed is growing with every passing minute. 

“Can you come and clean me up?” Dele asks again. The desperation is still there, but it’s definitely not a joke this time. Even Christian, Coco, and Toby can’t pretend this is a joke anymore. They’re all sitting on their respective bench waiting to see what will happen next, waiting to see if Harry will say yes and lead Dele through to the showers. 

_ Why aren’t they looking at Winks instead, why is all of the attention on us?  _ Harry wonders when he sees three pairs of eyes staring at him. That’s when he realises that Winks is gone - and so is Jan. The sound of a shower turning on fills the room and Harry once again feels like he’s walking on air. Winks’ giggle echoes through to the dressing room. That in itself is enough to make Harry’s mind up.  _ Yes, yes I’ll clean you up,  _ he thinks. 

He laces his fingers with Dele’s and drags him through to the showers. As he passes the rest of the boys, he steals a glance at Christian. Christian’s face is red and flushed. There’s a bulge under his towel that he’s not hiding too well. It suddenly dawns on Harry that they might actually be about to wank over what they just saw. His teammates, his  _ friends,  _ they’re about to wank - probably in front of each other - over the image of Dele and Winks stripping off and dancing for Harry and Jan. 

“You okay?” Dele asks, evidently noticing that Harry is almost too dazed to walk in a straight line. He loops his arm around Harry’s waist and guides him to the showers, where Winks’ giggles are growing louder and louder. 

“Jan, I’ve still got my boxers on!” Winks exclaims, laughing and then banging something against the shower wall. Harry stops short in front of their cubicle. Jan has left the door wide open for anyone to go and watch. He’s naked, with his back to Harry and Dele, and in front of him is a very giggly, very wet Winks. He’s still in his boxers but Jan has already turned on the shower, soaking them both. Winks grabs at Jan’s arm and catches Harry and Dele staring back at him over Jan’s shoulder. He ducks his head and buries his face into Jan’s chest. “We’ve got visitors,” Harry hears him say. 

Jan turns to throw a casual glance over his shoulder. “Hey, boys!” Jan greets. He grins wolfishly at Harry. “Take that shower.” 

Harry and Dele both turn to look at the shower behind them, the one opposite Jan and Winks. 

“Leave the door open, yes?” Jan instructs. 

Harry things he might pass out if this goes any further. Surely this isn’t going to go any further.  _ Surely  _ this is all a dream. 

“Turn around,” Jan’s voice says. It’s quieter, softer, and clearly not meant for Harry and Dele anymore. It sends shivers down Harry’s spine, especially when he sees Winks actually turning around to face away from Jan. He presses his hands against the wall and Jan steps up behind him, pressing his chest to Winksy’s back. His hands slip around Winks’ waist and dip lower. 

Harry and Dele can’t stop watching. Harry thinks he might not have actually drawn breath in about three minutes now. 

“Good boy,” Jan says. He kisses the side of Winks’ neck from behind. His hands are everywhere on Winks’ body, and then they’re dipping lower again. He’s biting at Winks’ ear lobe, whispering things too quietly for Harry and Dele to pick up on. But they can see Jan’s jaw moving, and they can see Winks bend over just a little more in response. 

“We should, er-” Dele gestures vaguely behind himself, at the empty cubicle opposite. “We should clean up, Harry.”

Harry all but pushes him into a cubicle. 

Dele grins wildly and his eyes light up with excitement. He clearly wasn’t expecting this level of enthusiasm so soon, and it even takes Harry by surprise how ridiculously horny he is, but he doesn’t care anymore. If Jan can do this, then Harry can too.

“You planned this all along,” Harry accuses. He presses Dele against the wall by his shoulders and makes Dele meet his gaze. “Admit it.” 

“Yes,” Dele whispers. He tries to duck his head but Harry uses his hand to lift Dele’s chin up. 

“Admit it,” Harry instructs. He doesn’t even realise he’s moving closer and closer until his body is flush with Dele’s against the wall. He can feel the warmth of the skin on Dele’s thigh pressed against his own, he can feel Dele’s hands fluttering at Harry’s waist, tentative and curious. He can feel Dele’s erection in his boxers against his hip. 

The confession spills out of Dele easily when Harry presses just a little harder against his thigh. 

“I planned this,” he splutters. “Me and Winksy planned it. We knew we’d lose. We know you and Jan were better. The strip tease was Winksy’s idea, he said we should try and turn you on- you and Jan.” 

“Why?” Harry asks. His tone is strangely calm considering his heart in his throat and his stomach is in knots and his brain can’t really produce anything coherent right now. 

Dele looks a little taken aback. He blinks at Harry and swallows to buy himself a few more seconds. 

“Because…” Dele’s words get stuck and Harry has to curve his palm around Dele’s waist to get him talking again. “-Because we fancy you both, Harry. Winks wants to be fucked by Jan, he’s wanted it for ages. And I-” 

“You?” 

Dele struggles with his words again. His short, sharp intakes of air come racing back out of him. “And- And I want to be fucked by you.”

Harry nods and does his best to look like he’s in control of the situation. But then he turns around and his legs almost give way. The shower opposite them is still running, but Winksy’ giggles have stopped. Jan is leaning over him, mouth all over Winks’ neck, and Winks is curved against Jan’s body but facing the wall. His fingers are splayed against the tiles. His boyish giggles have been replied with small, muffled grunts and subdued moans. Jan is fucking him. Jan is actually fucking Harry Winks and doesn’t care at all that Harry and Dele are standing behind him watching it happen. 

“That’s hot,” Dele mumbles. Harry nods dumbly. He can’t speak, can’t move. Can’t pull his eyes away from Jan fucking into Winks like this is an everyday occurrence. The truth is, Harry really doesn’t feel in control at all. 

Harry is only brought back to reality when he feels Dele tugging on his arm. He turns to look at his teammate and finds him biting his bottom lip and leaning himself against Harry’s body. 

“I’m dirty,” Dele mumbles. Harry looks down at the wet patch on Dele’s grey boxers. Still growing, still screaming for Harry’s attention. 

Harry really needs to do something about that. 

Without warning, Harry turns the shower handle and warm water immediately comes raining down on them both from above. Dele yelps for a second and grabs hold of Harry’s bicep in shock, but Harry responds by holding him still, making him stand under the pouring water. 

“Harry!” Dele yells joyfully. He shakes his head to free his eyes of water. 

Harry can’t take his eyes off him. The water cascades down his body, trickling down his chest and stomach and thighs. It seeps into his boxers until all of the light grey material turns dark. Until the fabric shrinks and clings to the silhouette of Dele’s cock.

“Jan, I-” Winksy’s voice suddenly penetrates the steam that is building in the shower room. Dele and Harry both look at each other and turn to see what’s happening. “Jan,  _ Jan-”  _ Winksy continues. “ _ Fuck… _ ” 

Behind them, Jan has Winks fully off his feet now. He’s holding him up against the wall and Winks is gripping on to the top of the cubicle stall dividers. He’s facing Jan, with his legs wrapped around Jan’s waist and his face buried against the side of Jan’s head. Jan thrusts up into him and draws another moan out of Winks, and then another, and another. Winks goes slack in his arms every time Jan slowly thrusts into him. 

Harry tugs his shorts down to his ankles and steps out of them, pulling his socks off to follow. Dele groans low in his throat and reaches out to pull Harry under the water with him. 

They both laugh as the water soaks into Harry’s hear and pours down his face. He grins and squeezes his eyes closed, letting the water wash down his body, straight into his boxers where his own erection is aching for attention. 

Dele’s hands are suddenly everywhere. They’re around Harry’s shoulders, his arms, his back, his waist. They’re on his stomach, and then ghosting over his collar bone. They’re curling around the back of Harry’s neck until Dele is able to lace his hands together behind Harry’s head. Harry keeps his eyes closed against the cascading water, but he can feel Dele’s hands bringing him closer, coaxing him in. 

Dele’s mouth slots against Harry’s beneath the downpour. It’s wet, and their mouths fill with water when they open against each other, both desperate to deepen the kiss at the first possible second. Harry pulls away every few seconds to spit the water out of his mouth but Dele pulls him right back in again.

“Harry-” Dele splutters. He can’t get his body close enough. “Harry I need-” 

Dele’s sentence is cut short when Harry grabs his dick. He doesn’t even know what compels him to do it, except for the fact they’re both standing under the water in their boxers making out and Dele is painfully hard and Winks is getting fucked by a teammate three meters away. 

Dele gasps. A small, high-pitched moan that brushing across Harry’s lips. Harry grins into the kiss and gropes him again. He might be going insane, but he swears he can feel Dele throbbing in his hand.

“Can I?” Dele asks quietly. His words are almost lost in the sound of the running water but the question is written in his eyes too, in the desperate way he’s looking at Harry. “Can I?” 

Harry nods slowly and but first he repositions himself so that he’s facing the cubicle with Jan and Winks. He grabs Dele’s wrist and pulls him in front of him. 

Dele drops to his knees like he’s done this a million times before. It suddenly occurs to Harry that he probably  _ has _ done this before _ .  _ There’s no way this is Dele’s first time, not with the way he’s mouthing at Harry’s dick through his wet boxers.

_ With a teammate?  _ Harry thinks to himself.  _ With Harry Winks? _

The thought is what makes Harry drag his boxers down. The thought of Dele sucking off Winksy is what makes Harry place his hand on the back of Dele’s head, what makes him guide Dele towards his aching cock. 

Dele doesn’t need to be told what to do next. He presses his lips to the tip of Harry’s dick, teasing at it with a flutter of gentle kisses. He can’t properly look up because of the shower streaming down on his face, but every now and then he raises his eyes, wants to see if Harry is watching him.

_ I’m watching you, don’t worry.  _

The soft, gentle kisses turn into open-mouthed ones. Dele is  _ making out  _ with the head of Harry’s dick and Harry can’t do much more than brace himself against the side of the cubicle and watch Jan spread Winksy’s legs against the wall opposite. Winks opens his eyes and catches Harry’s gaze over Jan’s shoulder. They stare at each other for a moment, both breathless, both too wrapped up in their own pleasure to utter a single word.

Dele has definitely,  _ definitely  _ done this before. The way he works his tongue around Harry’s tip and the way he moans against it, lets Harry slowly slide deeper into the warm depths of his mouth - there’s just no fucking way Dele hasn’t done this before. 

Winksy’s moans penetrate the air again. Harry slaps his hand against the wall to hold himself up. He knees are almost buckling and there’s water everywhere - in his eyes, his mouth, streaming down Dele’s face. It’s going in Dele’s mouth, too. The warm water is pooling around Harry’s cock _inside _Dele’s mouth. So, yeah, Harry is struggling to hold himself upright right now. Especially with Winks moaning like that and still looking at him _while_ he’s being fucked.

Dele edges himself further onto Harry’s dick while Harry maintains eye contact with Winks across the room. Jan is moaning loudly and Harry figures he must be close now. He’s fucking Winks erratically while his hands pull at Winks’ wet hair. 

“Harry,  _ Harry,  _ fuck my mouth, H, _ ”  _ Dele moans. He pulls Harry into him until he can’t take anymore, and then he slowly eases away, letting his tongue and lips drag against the sensitive skin. The water, the expletives, the way Harry’s name unravels itself from Dele’s mouth - it all feels familiar. Maybe Harry has dreamt this. Maybe he always knew this was coming. 

“ _ Dele _ ,” Harry breathes. His hand finds its way back into Dele’s hair and he pulls it the same way Jan is doing, eliciting a sharp moan in response. He’s worried he might have hurt him at first, but then Dele is practically shaking under this touch, moving his head into Harry’s hand to signal that he wants it again. Harry tugs his hair and Dele moans again, louder this time. 

“Do that, H,” Dele begs. “Do it while I do this.” 

Dele lowers himself back onto Harry’s dick. He sucks harder and faster while Harry pulls and yanks on his hair. Dele moans every time it happens and the vibrations travel along Harry’s cock, straight into the pit of his stomach where his pleasure is threatening to boil over. 

“Del,” Harry warns. He’s too close. Dangerously close. Everything is hot and heavy in his stomach and Winks is almost screaming out with pleasure now. Jan can barely hold him up anymore, but he’s still going. His thrusts are harder, faster. Winks is grabbing at anything he can to keep himself in place. Harry watches them, tearing his eyes away every few seconds to look down at Dele sucking his dick.  _ When did you get so fucking desperate and horny,  _ he wonders as he watches Dele go to down on him. Like he’s never wanted anything more than he wants Harry to come down his throat. 

Harry definitely isn’t one to deny him. 

“Dele, fuck,  _ fuck, fuck! _ ” 

Harry holds Dele’s head with both hands and pushes himself as far as Dele will allow him. His eyes are on Winks. Winks is watching him from beneath the water. He’s wet and gorgeous and he’s unravelling at the same time as Harry. 

“Jan!” Winks cries out. His fingers dig into the back of Jan’s shoulder blades and Jan lets out a low, guttural moan as he thrusts one final time and then folds himself against Winksy’ body. Winks is kissing the side of his face, his hair, his shoulders. He’s whining and desperate. “Jan, you came in me, you came in me, oh my God, please, please, please touch me.” 

Harry’s on the very edge. Dele is doing all sorts of crazy things with his tongue and Harry keeps thinking about how it’s going to feel to finish in Dele’s mouth. He’s thinking about giving Dele what he really wants. 

Jan drops Winks back to the floor and his fist closes around Winks’ dick. He starts pumping his hand, but then he remembers he has an audience, and he steps just enough out of the way that Harry can see  _ everything.  _

“Open your legs, Winksy,” Jan instructs. Winksy opens his legs while he’s being wanked off. “Show Harry what I left inside you.” 

Winks opens his legs a little further and the streaming water takes care of the rest. Jan’s come slowly trails down Winksy’ inner thigh. 

“Del-” 

He couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. The orgasm builds quickly and then explodes inside of him, leaving him reeling when he spills his come straight into Dele’s warm, wet mouth. 

Winks is whining, moaning. He’s saying Jan’s name on repeat like it’s the only word he knows. He’s sliding down against the wall to the ground, legs stretched out in front of him. He doesn’t have the energy to stand up anymore, but it’s okay because Jan goes with him, hand still working its way furiously up and down Winksy’ dick.

“Jan…” Winks chokes out, one last burst of Jan’s name before Winks is shooting come across his own stomach with a loud cry. He twitches on the floor for a moment while Jan holds him steady. 

“Good boy,” Jan says quietly, his voice low and gravelly and tired. He collapses to the ground beside Winks and rests his head on the younger man’s chest. 

Harry leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. He can still feel Dele gently sucking on him, trying to get whatever is left even though Harry really can’t give him anything more.

“Told you,” Dele says, humming a small, happy laugh when he finally pulls away. Harry opens his eyes and looks down at him curiously. 

“Told me what?” 

“Told you me and Winksy could take you and Jan.” 

Harry rolls his eyes and grins at him, holding out his hand to help him to his feet. In the shower opposite, Winksy strokes Jan’s hair and kisses the top of his head. They both look like they might fall asleep any second. 

Harry supposes that Dele might have a point, actually. This is what they wanted. This is what they planned for all along. This was their 2v2. It was never Dele and Winks vs Harry and Jan. It was Harry and Dele vs Winks and Jan. 

And truth be told, Harry doesn’t feel all too bad about losing this one. 

He pulls Dele forward and kisses him, smiling against Dele’s mouth. “Yes, Dele, you win. Fair and square.”


End file.
